


Waking up

by kamikatzenmama



Series: My Seba Diary [8]
Category: Marvel RPF, Real Person - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier RPF
Genre: Diary, F/M, Feelings, In Love, In love with Sebastian Stan, Love, My Seba Diary, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikatzenmama/pseuds/kamikatzenmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Seba Diary Entry<br/>(Short impressions of being in love with Seba Stan.)</p>
<p>"I sighed. Of course, someone like him wouldn't stay. And I asked myself, if he ever was here at all, or maybe just a dream."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up

 

 

You fool, you should've known, I blamed myself, as I saw the empty pillow next to me.   
I sighed. Of course, someone like him wouldn't stay. And I asked myself, if he ever was here at all, or maybe just a dream.   
I took the pillow and put it on my face.   
"Can I help with that?" I could hear him smile. I blushed, even if he couldn't see it.   
He was still there, he didn't left me.   
I took the pillow and threw it at him.   
"I thought you're gone." I didn't wanted to sound that hurt.   
Damn, and now I had given away my hiding place. I put my hands on my eyes.   
Like a child, if I couldn't see him, he couldn't see me neither.   
But I could hear him came over to me.   
He sat down next to me, sighed, put the pillow on it's side and took my hands from my eyes.   
Shyly I looked at him. He was still holding my hands.   
"I told you I would stay." he said and raised his eyebrows.   
"I know." I whispered apologetically and looked away.   
"No, don't do that." he said a little bit sadly and put his hand gently under my chin. "You don't have to apologize all the time." he caressed my face. "You didn't done anything wrong." he smiled heartening and came closer with his face to mine. "Just - try to have confidence. In me - and yourself." he sighed but smiled and poked my nose with his.    
I had to smile and nodded into his kiss. Then he smirked, took the pillow and threw it back on my face.   
"And now get up, I brought breakfast."

 

 

 


End file.
